A New Beginning of Eternity
by cottongreentea
Summary: A one-shot of MY ideal ending. LOL! A mix of some parts from the Anime and Manga.


_**A/N:**__** Heyz! I know I've told some of you that I would be writing a VK fic since last year, but I've been sooo very busy with my Japan trip, school, life and all so I had absolutely no time. I've had it typed out for a while but just didn't have the time to edit and upload till now. So I APOLOGIZE to all of you who've been waiting. Especially to ****~Mage666~**__**. GOMENASAI! Thank you for waiting and continuing to support me!**_

_**The last time I read the VK manga was when Yuuki was writing a letter to, I think, Yori and Aido was tutoring her and telling her that she can't let Yori know about them anymore without giving off the hint of their whereabouts to people hunting them. And that Aido would help her deliver the letter and that the Chairman was having a talk about their future Society leader; Zero.**_

_**Anywayz, I was upset with the ending of the show, even though the manga is still ongoing, and that the manga isn't finished yet, so I, like usual, wrote an ending that I wanted! And I'm sure that people wanted to read an ending NOW, that they might have to wait forever for.**_

_**Because I love every character in this series and that I have this itching feeling that they might kill Kaname off, so I wrote a REALLY LONG ideal one-shot that have all the characters in it! WHOOPIE! I'm not much of a fan of separated parts in chapters so i wrote everything in One-SHOT!  
**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this fic and cheers to you all! Things might get a little OCC but who cares! Imagination is without end!**_

_**So… without any further of my rant, I present to you…**_

**oOo A New Beginning of Eternity oOo**

The battle between the Senate and the Hunters had finally ended. There were many unnecessary causalities, but what must be done, had to be done. This was a battle that had, again, taken place at the Academy and two years after the last battle.

Kaname had executed all of the Senate and his classmates did not complain. Many had not liked the Senate anyway, but the execution of them had caused many of the aristocrats to fear Kaname as he is a pureblood. What made them more afraid of Kaname was that he also executed the last pureblood, Sara. Making not only two Purebloods he killed, but Kaname and Yuuki the only Purebloods left in the world. Yet even when in fear, they still respect and honor Kaname as he is and the only one who could pose order and peace for their clan. He was the only one that only ever wanted his clan to live in peace as he also shared the same view as his deceased parents.

After the fight with Rido and Sara, Zero had challenged Yuuki to a fight to the death ever since he found out she was a pureblood vampire. He vowed to kill every last vampire including her and then himself. He let her go last time, but this time, he won't.

But when he came to the chance to kill her, he found that he couldn't. No matter how much his mind was telling him to, his heart was stopping him from doing so.

Yuuki herself couldn't kill or hurt Zero at all as he was already hurt since the day she met him and the things she does hurts him even more.

At that moment when Zero had pinned her down with his Bloody Rose to her head and her scythe around Zero, Zero had sensed another presence as did Yuuki. Zero held his gun to the person who had just stepped out. It was Kaname.

"I suggest you retract your Bloody Rose if you do not want to die." Kaname's eyes were bloody red as was Zero's with blood whips waving behind him accompanied of course with his psychic ability. Zero had his vines of thorns waving behind him as well.

They both stared at each other with angry eyes with murderous intents. Seeing this of two people she deeply cared and loved, Yuuki screams, pushes Zero slightly to get up and stands between both of them as she took her stance with her scythe.

"Nooo! Stop it! Both of you!"

"Get out of the way, Yuuki."

It was the first time Kaname had used that tone with her and by the sound of it, he'll use force if he had to.

"Listen to your one and only, Yuuki. After I'm done with him, I'll kill you and end this disgusting race once and for all."

"Zero… Kaname… look at yourselves! Please don't do this! You're both idiots! This will never solve anything! You're both very important to me and I care for you both so much."

"I will destroy who is in the way of her happiness and that's you, Kiryuu!"

Kaname rips his arms off of Zero's vines that wrapped around him and began to attack Zero. Kaname uses his psychic ability and pushes Yuuki away to the side. Zero shoots his Bloody Rose and just grazes Kaname's side of the head like last time. Kaname used his psychic and freezes Zero to his position. Zero struggled to move and Kaname was approaching fast with his blood whips and just about to land a hit when Zero's vines intercepted his whips and stops him. Zero regained control of his body and landed a punch at his right cheek. Kaname fell back and Zero went for the kill when Kaname used his whips to hold him back as well. The two were on par with each other.

Yuuki seeing all this couldn't believe what things had come too. Seeing Zero and Kaname fighting because of her broke her heart. She cared for them so much and just didn't know what to do. For some reason and she didn't know why, she began to think about her feelings for both of them.

For Kaname, he was always there for her and he did save her from a vampire attack when they wanted Yuuki and killed her parents. He had always been gentle and kind to her ever since. He devoted everything to her. She remembered the time when they were kids and how they promised to be like their parents. But that was when they were kids and she never played with anyone other than him. That was because they isolated her to protect her from the Senate and Rido.

Was she really in love with Kaname? Wasn't it that she was attracted to him because he was always kind? Good looking? Or what?

When she remembered her past, she remembered that Kaname was her brother. Was it just love she had for a brother? When she decided to become Kaname's lover and leave with him, she had doubts. She kept thinking about Zero. She didn't want to make Kaname suffer anymore, but Zero is suffering as well is he not?

She had known Zero for four years and in those four years, she barely knew anything about him. Except for the fact that he was suffering.

When Zero came into her life, she began to feel less self-conscious about herself. She took on the responsibility to aide Zero and help him through the pain he was going through. She didn't do a great job, but she did her best and Zero told her that.

There was kindness in him as well. He was always kind to her and saved her many times. He was just like Kaname and yet so different. He brought excitement to her life and unknowingly taught her things that she didn't say out loud. He can see right through her and always gave her encouragement even when he didn't like it…Even when she had hurt him a million times, he still took it as it is, forgave her and continued to be by her side.

She knew how much Zero hated Kaname yet she was always protecting Kaname and didn't consider how Zero felt. Or when she was always trying to impress Kaname with Zero on the sidelines watching all of that. That made her feel like a horrible, selfish person. A person who only thought about what she wanted and taking advantage of his kindness.

That day when she thought he had wanted to kiss her, she felt something special for him. She didn't know what it was, but it was special and warm to her. He made her feel things that she was always afraid of. He gave her excitement and plenty of warmth. Zero was very unique and specieal in his own way.

Was she in love with him? When they bid their farewells to each other when Yuuki decided to leave with Kaname, they had finally shared a real kiss and there was that feeling again. That special feeling she felt only with him. She didn't feel that with Kaname. She was always scared and nervous around him. And now that she found out that Kaname is her brother, she didn't really know what to do.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "What should I do?"

Suddenly, a bright light flashed in front of her eyes and she saw two figures.

Yuuki couldn't believe what she was seeing. She felt completely warm and safe and best of all, the figures in front of her embraced her as she hugged them back tightly.

"Mama… Papa…"

They smiled at her. "Yuuki… we're so proud of you, our dear daughter."

They met her eye to eye and still had a smile on. "Yuuki... there is not much time."

"Mama…"

"Rido is finally dead and he and the council will never have to interfere anymore on the Purebloods that is you and Kaname." Although they didn't like the idea of killing, but what must be done had to be done. "Yuuki… you must go now."

"But Papa…"

"We can see each other again another time. You have that power."

"Papa…"

Juuri hugged Yuuki for the last time and kissed her head. "Go… they need you."

"But I don't know what to do! Who do I side?!"

"You will know. You already do… Now go!"

"Mama! Papa!"

Yuuki is back to reality and she suddenly caught scent of two bloods. Kaname and Zero are killing each other. She watched them battle it out for her and then it finally came to her.

"Thank you… Mama… Papa…" Yuuki grabbed her scythe and ran towards the clashing men.

Kaname and Zero were pretty much battering each other up. With eyes glowing and fangs bared, they took their final stance on each side and growled in for the kill with incredible speed. They were just inches from laying the final blow at each other, until…

"STOP IT!" Yuuki had jumped in front of them and their whips were just an inch from her face. "Both of you stop! Please!"

"Yuuki… listen to me and-"

"NO! YOU LISTEN!" This wasn't the first time she yelled at Kaname. "This battle is stupid! The real battle ended a long time ago! Rido is finally dead for real and we destroyed Sara and her plans and saved Ichijou!"

"The real battle is him! He is in your way of your happiness. He is the threat against us!"

"No he's NOT! Even if he yearns to kill us, he won't!" Kaname was confused. "I know he won't… he told me in his kiss." Kaname's eyes widened. Yuuki looked away from his eyes and walked towards Zero.

Zero held out his gun towards her. "I will shoot you."

"No, you won't. I know you won't."

"You want to test me? I won't hesitate."

"Then shoot me." She walked straight up to the point of the gun that now leaned against her forehead. She looked sternly at him with powerful eyes.

Zero's hand began to tremble and Yuuki could clearly see it. It was her eyes and expression that was somehow having an effect on him. Her eyes told him something that he didn't want to know or accept.

"NO!" Zero screeched as he violently moved back. He held the gun straight at her again.

Yuuki stepped close as Zero trembled. "Zero-"

"GET AWAY! Don't come any closer!" Yuuki continued her advances and was now almost an arm's length away. "I'LL KILL YOU! I WILL!" He stumbly said.

"Zero…"

"Please… please don't do this…"

"Zero…" she walked closer and placed her hands on his trembling ones. "You don't have to do this. I know you don't want to. There are other reasons to live for."

"I HAVE NO OTHER REASONS! If I kill you and that bastard and this whole race, I can finally die in peace and be with my family. That's all I ever wanted! But your kind took that away from me!"

"No…That's not what you want. You needed a reason to live and believed that pursuing us to kill was that reason. I allowed it, but now… I'm tired of running away. I want all this to stop. Your parents and brother wouldn't want this from you."

"You don't know anything about my family!"

"YES I DO!"

Zero stopped trembling. "What?!"

"I know about your family. They told me." Even Kaname was confused. "I never told anyone, but my powers enable me to talk with the dead. I've talked with them, Zero. In my dreams, where I first found out how to use my powers, they told me a lot of things. One of those things they told me was to help and take care of you."

"You're lying! I'll kill you!" He cocked his gun and Kaname was about to attack but Yuuki stopped him.

"Zero…" she held his hand again and stopped Zero's trembling. "We can all live together happily. We can make it work."

"Stop it…please…I'm begging you." Tears began to form in his eyes.

Yuuki lowered his gun down slowly and carefully, fearing that he might break like glass as he was psychologically unstable.

"I've thought really hard and deep. I wanted to heal everyone's pain and suffering, but I agreed to be with Kaname because, I wanted to heal the pain and suffering he went through. He's my ancestor in my deceased brother's body, killed by Rido. He suffered in pain and guilt. He felt responsible for my parent's death. I believe that he needed me more, but I was wrong. It was you that I should've stayed with. Kaname had the others he trusted and they trusted him. But you… you needed me the most. You refused to let anyone near you. You were alone and I didn't see it. I was selfish and I'm so sorry, Zero."

Kaname dissipated his whips and turned away but continued to listen.

"I just realized after speaking to my parents that… that… the person I care for the most and love… is you, Zero."

Zero's eyes widened as his whips also dissipated.

"Ehehe… I should be ashamed of myself. I made two people I care for so much suffer… I thought that I only desired Kaname's blood and that I only loved him, but I was wrong. My cravings were actually an emotional craving. A craving of care and love that was emitted from you. All those feelings was all for you. You made me feel calm, comfortable and did things for me even if you didn't like it. You were like my heart. Zero, you're the one I love."

"Yuuki…" Zero said as his tears fell from his eyes. He lowered his gun to his side and fell to the ground. Yuuki kneeled before him and gathered him into her arms like she used to do when they were kids. The warmth in the embrace felt just right and it made Zero feel like his mother was the one hugging him.

"Shhh… it's okay. I'm here now and I always will from now on."

Not far from them, Kaname watched the two and he sighed in defeat as he calmed his nerves and walked towards them. "Yuuki…"

Totally forgetting he was still here, Yuuki turned around and looked straight into his eyes. "Kaname…"

Kaname shook his head and gave her a small smile. "It's okay… To be honest, I knew that you wanted to be with Kiryu all along. I was just selfish and took you and made you feel guilty into coming with me. For that, I am truly sorry. All the times you were with me, I could see and feel how sad you were. I didn't want to address about it as I wanted you for myself… Yuuki… I am so truly sorry for making you suffer and taking advantage of you. Please… forgive me."

Yuuki shook her head. "No… I'm sorry for making **you** suffer. If I wasn't here, then maybe none of these things would've happened-"

"NO! Don't you ever say that. You were created by your parent's love. So don't you ever say that again."

"You too…" Kaname was confused. "You're created by my parent's love as well. You might just be my ancestor in my deceased brother's body, but you're still a brother to me. I'm sure my real brother would've been happy that you took me in as your sister."

Kaname smiled serenely. "Thank you, Yuuki…" He then turned to Zero, grabbed him by his collar and gave him a deadly glare. "Consider yourself extremely lucky." He threw him down hard. "You're very lucky that Yuuki loves you. I envy you. You should cherish that. Take good care of her and if you do anything to make her unhappy, I will kill you. Remember that." Kaname said with venom. He began to walk away.

"I will not fail her." Kaname stopped. "I will give my life for her. More than **you** ever could." Kaname smiled and continued to walk away and soon disappeared from sight.

"Zero…" He stared at her upon hearing his name. "Uhh…eh..ehehe…Zero…I…" She was suddenly pulled into a deep and warm embrace. "Zero…" she said with confusion, unsure what she should do. She felt him hug her tighter and closer, causing her to flush.

"I'll protect you…" He buried his face into her neck and inhaled her sweet scent. "I'll do anything for you."

Yuuki's lips curved into a smile as she wrapped her arms around him and returned the hug with equal amount of affection. "I'm so glad…Oh!" She pushed away to face him. "Does that mean that you accept what you are? You're not gonna hunt us anymore? You have a reason to live now? You and my brother are not gonna kill each other anymore?! How do you get over something sooo serious so fast? This was a serious situation afterall."

Zero, after two years since she left, chuckled for the first time. He smiled at her shocked expression. "You're back. The clumsy girl I know is back."

"What?! I am not clumsy!" She made a pouty mad look. Zero chuckled. Yuuki then smiled and giggled herself. She placed a hand on his cheek and caught him by surprise. "I never went anywhere. I was always here. Besides, that time, I was trying to act tough."

"Heh… _**NEVER **_happening."

"You wanna bet? Take this! And this! And that!" Yuuki helplessly threw punches at him.

Zero stopped her by pulling her towards him again. "To answer your question, they're all 'yes'. Except for the stop killing Kuran part. And I don't get over things easily, I just know when to **NOT** ruin a moment and that there are some things that are meant to be let go of for now."

Yuuki knew that. "What's keeping you on living?"

"…You."

Yuuki blushed and smirked at him. "Me too… Just so you know, we still have to figure out if we're gonna be in the NIGHT class or the DAY class."

"We could do both if you want. Just so **YOU** know, I won't be doing everything you want."

"Ugh! I knew there was some kind of a 'No' in the 'whatever you want' part! You're still the same!... But I like Zero like that." Zero smiled. "What about attending class?"

"The Chairman said that he was going to close the school down."

"That can't happen!…We…We could alternate! It'll be sooo much fun! And we're still the prefects!... Well… the vampires still need to learn about the humans and such so I think the school should keep operating. Until the vampires learn about the human life and if Kaname decides that the vampires has enough to learn about and that they can live their own future adapting to the human world, then we'll stop the school."

"That's a great idea. I bet he'll do what you say though."

"Nah… the time I was with him, I secretly saw through him. He doesn't just care for me; he cares for the other vampires too, especially Ruka. Maybe the fact that I kept egging him about her and the fact that Ruka accepted what he wanted bothered him."

"Him? Bothered?"

"It's true! I have powers too you know! I'm his sister after all! You changed him too, Zero! Because you guys hate each other sooo much, you two both developed an excitement from each other. Who knows… you two could be friends one day."

"Hmph! Believe what you want! But I'm **NEVER** gonna be getting along with **him**."

"Even when he'll one day be your **brother-in-law**?" Zero blushed at the mention of 'brother-in-law.' "We are getting married and live the rest of our lives together are we not?"

"What about your brother? Aren't you supposed to marry him?"

"Zero! You stupid!" Yuuki whacked him on the head.

"I'm kidding."

"I was raised a human! Marrying a family member is just wrong!"

"So if you weren't raised a human, you'd marry him?"

"Nope… Cause I would've fallen in love with you." Zero blushed but then hid it away by pulling her close and hugging her.

"Let's tell the Chairman the great news. I bet he'll cry."

Yuuki smiled. "I'd bet that too."

_**... Cross Academy: The Chairman's Office…**_

"OHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The Chairman cried as tears spilled from his eyes like a faucet.

He hugged Yuuki to death as she was struggling to break free. Zero just stood there as his eyes were closed and arms crossed as he shook his head.

"I knew you'd come back! I'm the luckiest father in the world!" Suddenly he gasped in shock as he finally released Yuuki. "Did Kaname do something to you? Is that why you came back to your beloved father? I'll kill him!"

Zero threw a punch at his head. "You're the same as always!"

"WAHHHHHH!!" The Chairman whined. "Yagari does the same thing to me! Why are you guys always sooo mean to me?!" The Chairman ran around like a child and whined like tomorrow.

Yuuki sweat dropped as she tried to calm her father down. "Fath… Father, please calm down. We have something to tell you."

Chairman Cross stopped on his spot and then he switched to his serious mode as he nodded at them.

They told him what had happened from the point of Sara controlling Ichijou, the return of her evil Uncle Rido and the fight between Kaname and Zero to now. Of course the Chairman already knew about the battles as he and Yagari were forced to be at the front lines again.

"I see…"

"You knew what was going on all along, didn't you? And you knew that this battle was gonna come back." The Chairman nodded. Zero sighed. "You're still the same."

Chairman Cross looked at Zero and he received a whack from him. "WAHHHH…! I didn't do anything!"

"I saw what you were going to do. How stupid do you think I am?!"

The Chairman twiddled his fingers as the bump on his head throbbed. It amazes him how Zero knows when he was going to hug his new son-in-law. He missed those abuses ever since Yuuki left, but now it's back to what it used to be.

"AHHHHH!!! Why can't I get one hug from you?! Come to think of it, I've never gotten a hug from you since I took you in. Your super powers really are something. I guess that's why they call you the Ultimate Hunter Vampire. Part legendary blood hunter and part Vampire. You're one mean machine. No mercy at all. Nope, not at all." Zero's vein threatened to pop in annoyance as he created a fist.

"Ehehe…How about we go inside and celebrate?!" Yuuki suggested as she held Zero back from strangling the Chairman.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the celebration, Zero actually surprised and finally gave his adoptive father a hug. Chairman Cross was shocked but returned the hug in a fatherly manner.

Secretly, Zero actually does respect and appreciate Chairman Cross as his adoptive father. He only acts the way he does with him and to others to preserve his pride and ego of being a badass and 'don't-mess-with-me" guy.

The hug only lasted a short moment when the Chairman suddenly got excited and started cheering to no one about his embrace with his adopted son. Zero obviously completely denied everything that happened. Chairman begged him to do it again but Zero slapped him hard to the next room. Yuuki was trying to keep the peace by holding Zero back from beating the daylights outta the Chairman.

It was the same thing again as they regularly do in their everyday life since they first lived with the Chairman. Nothing has changed and that was just all right. They didn't want to change.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… _**Five days later: Nighttime at the Moon Dormitory …**_

Since the last and final battle between Rido, Sara, Kaname and Zero, the whole of the Day and Night class had been calm. The Day class students, of course, had all their memories erased from the events. They were given the explanation that an earthquake had occurred that caused the massive damage to the school. The same explanation they were given the last time the battle was held against the Senate and Hunters. And of course, they believed it and took it as it is.

The Night class had been tamed and controlled by Kaname and his gang of course. After that, Kaname had quickly excused himself and hadn't mention the slightest about what had happened between him and Zero as he went straight to his quarters not wanting to be bothered. Of course only his friends knew the what and why. But before retiring to his room, he went to check on Ichijou as he was still wounded during battle while he was under Sara's control and torture.

Ichijou turned his head towards the door upon hearing someone enter and greeted Kaname with a faint smile as Kaname returned a smile too.

"How are you feeling?" Ichijou attempted to sit up only to wince in pain. Kaname sat on a chair beside him and gently helped him sit up. "Don't move around too much. Your mind and body is still recovering from the battle."

Ichijou relaxed into the pillow behind his back. Kaname noticed that Ichijou had a sad expression. "Kaname… I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

Kaname held up his hand. "No… I'm sorry. I knew about Sara's plan but I was too caught up to keeping Yuuki by my side that I didn't realize a great friend was in need of my help… I'm sorry."

Ichijou smiled at him and sighed. "Well… you are sometimes annoying to deal with." Kaname widened his eyes and then smirked at him. "But we're all glad that **you're** that someone who can annoy us like that."

Kaname slightly and faintly chuckled that only Ichijou was ever granted worthy of seeing. "Get some rest, Ichijou."

"Yeah…yeah….Ah! Kaname!" Kaname turned around from the door. "It's alright. You did the right thing and I'm sure she loves you even more for it. You are her brother and your parents would be proud of you."

Kaname just smiled at him and closed the door upon his exit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life had been back to what it used to be. Yori, of course, is the only one out of all the Day Class students who knows the truth about the Night Class. Since knowing the truth about Yuuki and her kind, Yori wasn't afraid of the Night Class students anymore. In fact, she has actually taken a liking to one of the Night Class students. Yuuki had nagged her to tell her who it was, but Yori wouldn't say a word. Yuuki tried her powers on her once, but even doing that, she couldn't figure out who it was. Yori was of course aware of Yuuki's powers and took necessary steps to counter her powers. Well, Yori was really good at keeping her mind blank anyways.

The Night Class and Chairman Cross didn't erase Yori's memories as they knew that Yori was a real good secret keeper and a trustful friend of Yuuki's. Yori would never say a word about the Night Class. She didn't care when she found out that Yuuki was actually a pureblood vampire. All she cared about was that she was her truest best friend and that she would always be by her side no matter what she does or what she is. The only thing that she was bothered about was that Yuuki, at first, didn't trust her to tell her about it.

"Yorrrrriiii! Plllleeeassse! Tell me!!!"

"No."

"Why?!"

"Because…" She placed a finger to her lips. "It's a secret."

"WAHHHH!!! I told **you** everything!!"

"Yuuki… look." Yuuki looked at the direction Yori was pointing at.

It was Kaname, staring out into the stars in front of the fountain.

Yuuki stopped her childish act and looked at Kaname.

Yori saw her expression and smiled. She whispered to Yuuki, "I'll leave you guys alone. But from what I see, he seems to be really sad. Maybe you should cheer him up. I'll wait for you at our dorm."

Yuuki waved Yori goodbye as Yori walked out of sight. While Yori was heading back to her dorm, a figure standing before her startled her.

"You…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuki approached Kaname and stood beside him. He didn't move or say a word. Yuuki stole a glance at him with curious eyes.

Still no reaction.

Yuuki was getting bothered by this so she did what sisters do to brothers… She kicked him.

Kaname didn't seem to be shocked or even break a yelp. Before Yuuki was about to whack him, he broke the silence. "It's not nice to kick people…Yuuki."

Yuuki gave him a childish face and crossed her arms. "Well, you aren't other people. You're my brother and I'm allowed to kick you whenever I want to."

Kaname smiled only to be quickly replaced with a sad smile.

Yuuki placed a hand on his arm grabbing his attention. "What's wrong? Tell me."

Kaname looked at her face and couldn't help but feel even sadder. He placed a hand on her cheeks. "It just pains me to see you with Kiryuu."

Yuuki knew exactly what he was talking about. But she knew that deep down that he wasn't in love love with her like he thinks he is. He only thinks he is due to the respect he has for his family Pureblood name, considering that he's the **last male** Pureblood and the duty that was once bestowed to him by her parents to protect her. Also, the fear he has of loving someone else other than his own family. He trusted no one other than Yuuki and her parents.

Yuuki took a deep breath and let out a loud sigh. She looked lovingly at her brother. "Kaname… you know that you don't feel as you think you do for me." Kaname looked at her confused. "Kaname… you don't love love me. You only love me as a sister."

"What are you talking-"

"No! Let me finish…" Again, Yuuki had raised her voice at him. "Kaname… I know you love me, but only as a brother would for a sister. You are afraid of loving anyone else other than members of our family. But I've looked into your soul; you do have the love for someone else." Kaname's eyes widened. "I know… I know… I shouldn't have done that without your permission, but I couldn't stand seeing you so sad and your mysterious personality really bothered me so in a way, it's your fault for making me look into your soul." Kaname smiled at the last sentence. "Kaname… you think you don't love or trust anyone, but you do. I know so. You're just running away from what you really feel. Try accepting your feelings and work with it. Like… try acting outta character for a while, you know?"

Yuuki gave him a quick hug and before walking away, she smiled at him. "Give it a try. You'll know what I mean." With that, Yuuki walked back to her dorm, disappearing from Kaname's sight.

Kaname stared at the now darkness she disappeared into for a while. He then smirked and whispered, "You're right… Thank you, Yuuki." He then walked back to his dorm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clicking of heels could be heard in the dark, quiet, empty hallway. A figure stood before a large door, which then opened to reveal waving lights from the lit candles around the dark room. The figure entered without a care and plopped himself on a nearby couch beside two other figures who were already there.

"…sigh…. Ne… Have any of you seen Hanabusa?"

"No… probably fooling around again." Rima lamely replied as she stuck a Chocolate Pocky at Senri, which he gladly accepted.

"…Ne… Shiki… are you… you know… okay?"

Shiki turned his head towards Akatsuki and looked at him with his blank look like usual and returned back to his original position. He knew what he was asking.

He nodded his head and accepted another Pocky. "Yes… he was never there anyways."

"True…"

"He was an Evil man and even my mother knows of it. Despite what he is, he is still my father. But he is dead now and I don't care."

The gang, asides from Kaname, recently found out that Shiki is the cousin of Kaname and Yuuki due to the fact that Rido is Yuuki and Kaname's uncle. Also, the fact that Shiki's mother lost it the moment Shiki was conceived. Rido was to blame for Shiki's mother's condition and he hates him for that.

Knowing what he was thinking about, Rima looked at him and stuck a Pocky into his open mouth which caught Senri by surprise, but then he relaxed and nibbled at the treat.

"We can take care of her. I'm sure she's more relieved than we are. Besides, she has been showing a sign of her old self again." The gang nodded.

Senri smiled for a quick second only to replace it with his model face. "What's more important is **you**, Ichijou-san. Are you feeling alright?"

"Ah?! Ahehe… of course I am! Don't worry about me. I just have a headache."

"Well, you were supposed to stay in bed like Kaname said, but you snuck out."

"But everyone was hanging out here and I felt lonely by myself in my room. Besides, Kaname just came back and I wanted to greet him!"

"You mean annoy him."

Ichijou made a pouty face as he exclaimed. " Nooo! I never annoy Kaname! Right, Kaname?" Kaname slightly turned his head from the window and lightly shrugged his shoulders. "Haaaa?! Kanaaaaammmeeee!!!"

Suddenly a sound was heard and the large doors opened catching everyone's attention.

A blonde head poked in and then his body was viewed as he walked into the room.

"Where were you?"

Aido reacted violently with a nervous shriek that made everyone suspicious of him immediately.

"N..N..Nowhere!" Akatsuki eyed him with his usual stare. "Why you looking at me like that? I didn't do anything." Akatsuki raised an eyebrow. "Why do you always give me that stare?! Like you never believe me?!"

"That's cause you're always suspicious."

"WHHAATT?! I wouldn't talk! You're suspicious yourself whenever you go out to the market with Akatsuki, Ruka!"

"To buy make-up? I don't need to be suspicious. Stop using me to cover yourself."

Before things were gonna heat up, Ichijou suddenly changed the topic and faced Kaname. "Eh..Ehh..Kaname! Uhh… Fine night isn't it?"

Kaname didn't react but only responded in his usual but slightly sadden tone that only Ichijou can sense. "Yes… Too quiet I suppose."

Everyone looked at each other. They all knew what happened. Of course they didn't say anything as it was none of their business. But because they worry and care about him like friends should, they couldn't help but bud into his life; even if he's a Pureblood, they only see him as a real great friend and not what others see him as a King of their kind.

Akatsuki walked towards Kaname but stood about a foot away from him. He was nervous, but he didn't care, he had to ask him whether he was pissed or not.

Kaname felt his presence and sensed the eerie feeling that his 'friends' were emitting. He turned around and came face to face with Akatsuki. Obviously he knew what was up, but he wasn't gonna say anything.

"Kain… Is something wrong?"

"You know what's wrong."

"I see… Well, I understand all your concerns but I appreciate it if you let it be."

Realizing what Akatsuki's doing, Aido got the message and went along with it. "No!" Kaname slit his eyes slightly at Aido's outburst. "I..I..We..We know what's wrong and we want to help!"

Shiki, Rima and Ruka suddenly stood from their sitting position and agreed with Aido as they stood beside Akatsuki.

"Kaname… please let us help."

"There's nothing that needs your concern. You've all done your roles so you can all do as you wish."

"That's true. And you're right; we will do as we wish. And we wish to annoy the hell out of you and help you even if you kill us."

Kaname uncrossed his arms and let it fall to his sides as he gave them a serious and deadly glare. "You want an early death certificate?"

"You can do what ever you want to us, we don't care. We just want you to be happy."

"I am happy. Now go. I do not wish to kill someone I ca-" Kaname, for some reason, didn't finish his sentence. He didn't seem to know why himself, but he felt something…something….weird.

"Kaname, we're friends aren't we?" Kaname looked up at the gang as they all gave him a worried sad look. "Friends share each others feelings, problems and everything. Friends help each other and do things for each other… We even grew up together."

Kaname didn't know what to say back to Akatsuki. For some reason, his head felt painful. He wanted to say something back to him but nothing came out. It was as if his own heart and mind was stopping him from saying something he'll regret. It's like his heart and mind is trying to tell him something else.

Ichijou suddenly placed a hand on Kaname's shoulder. "Kaname, I know that I'm your best friend and that I promised that I would never betray you, but for this and only time I'm gonna betray you… is now." Ichijou stood with the others. "I'm on their side on this issue."

Kaname just stood where he was and watched as his friends gave him the same look as before and for some reason, he felt an overwhelming feeling of warmth.

"_You're just running away from what you really feel. Try accepting your feelings and work with it. Like… try acting outta character for a while, you know?"_

Kaname smiled as he remembered what Yuuki told him. Kaname thought to himself, _"Maybe this is what she meant… I see now…"_

"Kaname?... Kaname!" Kaname snapped back to reality upon hearing a concerned voice. "Kaname… are you okay? You zoned out back there."

Seeing the gang worried for him, Kaname smiled. "I think I get it now." The gang looked at him weird. "I think I know what it feels like now to accept other's feelings instead of always concerning only myself…..I…I don't have to be afraid anymore."

Ichijou smiled at him. He always knew that Kaname had a "Feeling/Trust-phobia" of others because of his bloodline. But it seems that he's slowly accepting everything now and he knew who to thank for that.

"Kaname… we're your friends. Great friends will always be there for each other."

Akatsuki smiled as he sighed out loud. "…Sigh… We never saw you as the fearful Pureblood leader of our kind. We only saw you as a normal person like everyone else. We didn't care that you used us for your own agenda, you had a good reason for that, as long as you were all right and still friends with us. As long you're here and happy then that's all that counts. Great friends stick together no matter what happens."

Everyone nodded.

Kaname felt an even more warmful feeling in his heart. Because of his personality and image, he didn't show his tears in front of them. Except only Ichijou knows of course.

"After all the things I've done to everyone, you're all still here with me and act as if it's okay. This is a strange thing you all call "feelings" and "friendship." Kaname smiled. "It feels….right."

Everyone smiled. They're all relieved that their leader and friend finally accepted other people's feelings and is beginning to trust others. Well… only trust them.

Ichijou slung an arm around Kaname and gave him a headlock. "AHHHH!!! Kaname!!! I'm sooo happy!" Kaname felt weird with Ichijou's actions but smiled as it somewhat in the same time, felt good.

"This is gonna get some getting use to." Everyone chuckled.

"Alright! Let's go party!" Ichijou exclaimed as Akatsuki walked over to Kaname and slung him over his shoulders shocking Kaname and everyone else.

"Akatsuki! How dare you do that to Kaname! Know your place!" Ruka exclaimed.

"Uh-huh… Let's go everyone!" Akatsuki began walking out the door while everyone else followed him behind.

Kaname hid behind his bangs as a very very faint pink color was shown on his cheeks. He found it strange that he didn't kill Akatsuki yet for his actions and wondered why he was still slung over his shoulders. It took a while, but Kaname smiled.

"_This is what it's like to be like everyone else." _

"Kaname?" Kaname snapped back to reality. "Just to let you know… you can only trust us. Not that we're saying not to trust others, but we've known you ever since we were kids so I'm saying that I think it's best to only trust us and, of course, who ever you want to trust."

"….Kain… where are you taking me?"

"To the party." Kaname was confused. "We have a party for you. We thought ahead and there was always Plan B if you didn't come to your senses."

Kaname took that as an insult. It was the first time Kaname felt insulted and it made him happy a little. "…Thank you… my friend."

Akatsuki smirked. "No problem… Oh by the way… call us by our first names. It's not like you just met us. "

Having thought about it, they always called Kaname by his first name and he always called them by their last name. Kaname smiled. "Sure…"

Kaname was greeted with a candlelit garden with many of their young vampires who were all enjoying themselves. They were dancing, eating and drinking. Everyone was having one hell of a time! It was like a blood fest going about.

During the party, the gang were all hanging around with each other as they kept their eyes on Kaname. They made Kaname play some of their games and taught him stuff that he wouldn't normally do. Some embarrassed him and some made him angry which resulted him using some of his powers on them in a playful way. They had a fighting competition where each contender had to use their own ability against one another. The obvious winner of course was Kaname and in second was Ichijou. Everyone knew about Kaname's insane powers but no one ever thought that Ichijou was just as powerful as no one ever really saw him use his powers.

The night was just incredible for everyone. They were all relaxed and all having such a great time that they never had before. No more Senate or Hunters biting their asses. The whole Night class had agreed to listen to only Kaname and his gang as they were the only ones that could be of a leader to lead their kind.

They are the future Senate.

_**... The last hour of the party before dusk …**_

"Come on! Go!... Stop holding back and go! Come on!" Ichijou and Aido urged Kaname as they were trying to push him towards a door, but Kaname was digging his heels to the ground. They were amazed at how three grown male vampires were struggling to push one other vampire.

"If you don't do it now, you might not ever get that chance again." Akatsuki stated as he pushed Kaname closer to a door of one room. "Go on!"

Kaname now stood before a door and in the same time, he couldn't believe he let his friends treat him that way. But then again, he is trying out this whole new "friend" experience thing.

"If you don't do it now, we'll tell Yuuki and with her new powers, Iunno what she would do. But I can guess that it won't be pretty. Also, we'll drag Kiryuu along and you don't want to be humiliated in front of him, do you?"

Kaname twitched at the mention of '**that' **name. In the same time, he wasn't sure if his mind and ears were failing him, but did his friends just threatened him?

Taking a deep breath, he held up his composure and was filled with confidence that he opened the door and walked into the room, leaving his friends behind. But, the moment the door closed behind him, he suddenly felt a wave of nervousness.

Glancing around the dark room with only the moon's light piercing through the window, he caught sight of someone leaning against the side of the tall window. The figure wore a simple dress and seemed to be lost in its own world as the figure looked through the window.

Kaname watched her as she stared out the window and something in him made his body move towards her without hesitation. He was at an arms length away and as he stood there behind her, he could smell the sweet faint perfume that she wore mixed with her scent. It was intoxicating. Then, out of nowhere, he wrapped his arms around her waist earning him a yelp.

She whipped herself around as she gasped in fright. "…gasp!... Oh!... Ka..Kaname-sama!" She blushed madly as she realized that she was in Kaname's arms. "Wh..What are you doing here?"

"Ruka…" Kaname hid his blush as he was shocked by his own actions. "I...I came here to talk."

Ruka raised an eyebrow and suddenly, she wasn't so embarrassed or shy anymore. "Okay… what do you wanna talk about?"

"…Us."

Ruka's cheeks went red again upon hearing his words. But it quickly subsided as she regained her composure. "Oh! I'm sorry if I showed my affection for you again! Please forgive me! I understand your feelings and I apologize for my actions. I respect your decision and I'll try not to show my affections and hopefully soon, I will learn to accept your choice and move on."

Kaname shook his head and caressed her face. "No… that's not what I'm talking about." Ruka looked at him confused. "I want to talk about me liking…you."

Ruka went extremely red. She didn't know whether to respond to him or push him away for his nonsense. She remembered what Yuuki told her when they were on the run. But something inside her made her refuse to believe it. "Kaname-sama… I told you that I'm all right. You don't have to-" Kaname shut her up by placing a finger to her lips.

"No… my feelings are indeed the truth…. I refused to believe it in the past because I didn't trust anyone other than Yuuki and myself because of who we were. Everyone was out to get us and all I cared about was the promise I made to her parents to protect her. I didn't want anyone near me since people who were close all ended up dead by the hands of Rido and the Senate. Rido killed the real Kaname and summoned my soul from the past to take the place of the deceased Kaname."

"Kaname-sama…" Ruka didn't know how to respond to all the things he just told her. Sure she knew about him not trusting others cause everyone wanted to take advantage of his Pureblood thing, but hearing about him being the soul of Yuuki and her dead brother's ancestor... She didn't know what to say, but she knew one thing for sure.

Ruka placed a hand on his cheek as she smiled at him. "It's okay… Even if you are the ancestor of the real deceased Kaname and Yuuki, what matters is that you're here and that you should make the best of this life like you have in your past life. I'm sure the real Kaname and Yuuki's parents are thankful to you for your efforts in protecting her and the humans. You are making their dreams come true by having the Vampires learn to live among humans. There's now no more war between us and the human world…Well, kinda."

Her soothing words brought warmth to his heart. The touch of her soft hand on his cheek felt soooo loving and full of care. Kaname suddenly, without any control of his body, brought Ruka closer to him that she was leaning against his chest. Then, as if it was a slow-motion moment, his face was getting closer to hers that Ruka was tensing up. Ruka trembled a little as she was nervous on what Kaname was doing.

It felt like minutes and she unknowingly had her eyes closed and waited but what she had expected never came. Instead, she felt a soft contact on her cheek as if it was an angel touch.

She opened her eyes and saw that Kaname had kissed her on her cheek. She could see a little tinge of blush across his cheeks. She smiled upon seeing that as it was the first time she ever saw Kaname out of character. _"Awww… he's so shy."_

Kaname now stared into her eyes and Ruka stared back into his. She kept all her nerves down and managed not to blush, not wanting to give him the idea that she was easily taking him as he is. Not this time. Her actions made Kaname begin to doubt that Ruka would accept him.

"Ruka…will you… can…I-" Ruka placed her finger on his lips to shut him up.

She shook her head with a serious look on her face that made Kaname really sad and he let out a heavy sigh in defeat. _'I knew this would happen. I was too late.'_

Kaname gave her a small and understanding smile and was about to turn away only for his face to be brought back to meet hers. She looked intensely into his eyes and for the first time in his life, he actually felt nervous. Then, out of the blue, she gave him a big and loving smile. Kaname was completely confused.

"Kaname, I would love to be with you."

Kaname's eyes widened for what seemed like forever and that made Ruka giggle a little as it was sooo cute and the first time to see Kaname act like that. Her giggles made Kaname blush in shyness.

He suddenly gathered her into his arms once again and was now only centimeters away from her face. This time, Ruka blushed in front of him making him smile. _"Cute." _He then suddenly lowered his face closer to hers and within milliseconds, placed a soft and gentle kiss upon her lips.

Kaname released her and smiled at her shocked expression. "Is that how I do it? I'm not really sure if I'm doing it right."

To think that he had already lived a life in the past, yet he doesn't know if he's kissing right? Maybe being brought back from the dead also limits on what you have learned in your past life.

Ruka only smiled at him giving him the answer that it was right. Kaname smiled and was about to try it out again only to be slapped really hard and pushed away.

He looked at Ruka with complete confusion and couldn't believe that he was just slapped for the first time. Ruka gave him the eyes that made Kaname think if he had done something wrong.

"I'm not gonna let you walk all over me like that with your charm. Who do you think I am?" Kaname was just speechless. Was she just fooling with him? "I've always looked up to you and did everything for you. You rejected me once and you think that I'd take you back just like that?" Kaname was getting angry for being led on. He couldn't believe how much of a fool he was. "You're gonna have to work for it." Kaname was now suddenly confused.

Ruka closed the gap between them once again and a smile was suddenly plastered on her face. "I'm a changed woman now, Kaname. If you really want to be with me, you have to work hard for it. Well, that's what Yuuki said and I'm gonna take her advice."

Kaname now got what was going on. He smiled and pulled her back into his chest and looked deeply into her eyes as he smiled. "I see. I guess I still have a lot of things to learn. I'm going to have to work hard."

"Yes you do and no help from the others. It's cheating."

"Will **YOU** teach me then?"

Ruka shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe."

Kaname smiled at her and embraced her tightly. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ruka smiled against his chest. _"I miss you."_

"_Me too."_

She looked up at him with a shocked expression and then gave him a face. "No reading minds."

"I wasn't. It was your actions that told me."

"_Liar." _"Oh!" Kaname looked at her with concern. "It didn't occur to me till now." She was now worried and she slightly backed away from him. "How are you supposed to feed? My blood wasn't enough for you last time."

Kaname's eyes widened but then relaxed as he brought her back to him. "That time was when I was desperate, but now things are different. I don't have the need to have a more tasty blood. Besides, your blood tasted much better than the other ones."

Ruka smiled lovingly at him as she said out loud, "Corny."

Kaname and Ruka smiled at each other as they stayed in each other's arms for the rest of the evening.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_**Back at the party…**_

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yeah."

"But you love her, don't you? You were always there for her."

"I love her as I would for a sister or brother."

"But the way you guys always acted-"

"Because I was taking on the role of the Older Brother, just like I do with you. I keep you guys out of trouble."

"So all that time, you were just-"

"Doing what all older brothers do for their siblings."

Aido knew that Kain was lying. He did have feelings for Ruka, but Aido decided to play dumb. "But you're the same age as us."

"Hanabusa, you still are so dense."

"Wh..what! I am not!" Aido was flailing his arms at Kain which he lazily flicked off.

"Anyways, it doesn't bother me. As long he takes care of her and that she's happy then I'm okay."

"Akatsuki… you're with someone aren't you?"

Kain looked at his cousin and then rolled his eyes as he smiled. "Always the smart one. I can't ever beat you at that."

"So who is it?"

"Just shut up." Kain suddenly looked at one direction and saw a figure go by. That didn't go unnoticed by Aido.

"Seiren! You and Seiren?! When?! How?! Why?!"

"None of your business. And it's been for a while now."

"Does Kaname know?"

"Course."

"WHY DOESN"T ANYONE TELL ME ANYTHING?!"

Kain just ignored him and went off to hang with his new girlfriend. But not before telling his cousin something. "You should open your eyes more Hanabusa. There are some people who would love to get to know you for who you are and, maybe, could handle your kind of personality."

Aido just sneered at his cousin's retreating back. "What does he know?! I only look at Kaname an-" Aido bumped into someone and quickly apologized. "Ah!... I'm so sorry! Are you….okay?" Aido was suddenly mesmerized.

"I…I'm sorry. It was my fault." The girl before him was beautiful and seems to be very shy.

"Cute." The girl heard it and quickly looked away. She was embarrassed. "I'm Hanabusa Aido. What's your name?"

She blushed. "Re..Reira Sakamoto."

Aido smiled charmly at her. "Reira… that's a beautiful name."

"Th…Thank you."

"D..Do you want to hang out?"

Reira blushed really hard and she noticed that Aido was blushing too. She smiled and offered her hand to his open one. "S..Sure."

They walked away from the crowd into a quieter area to get to know each other. This was probably the first and only time that Aido actually felt something for a girl and anyone else for that matter.

In a far distance, Kain watched his cousin and he grinned. "Good job, Hanabusa."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_**In another part of the Moon Dormitory…**_

Two people sat in an empty classroom as they shared a box of Pocky's with each other. They were looking out the window as the moonlight shone on them like the lights in their studio where they model.

"Are you okay, Rima?"

"Hmmm? Yeah…"

"I'm sorry."

"We've talked about this. It's not your fault."

"I know, but it was still my weapon and my body that hurt you."

"That was two years ago and it wasn't you. It was your father. He's gone now so don't worry over something stupid."

"No… it was this time too when he took over me again out of nowhere and attacked you. He knew how I felt about you and used it to his advantage."

Shiki couldn't help but still feel guilty about it. Rima saw his depressed look and she stuck a Pocky to his mouth which he gladly accepted.

"I heard your voice." Rima looked at him confused. "I heard you when my father was about to give the finishing blow."

"Really?"

"Mmm… you saved me. If I didn't hear your voice, I think I might've-"

SLAP!

Shiki widened his eyes in shock as the clean sharp slap was felt on his cheek.

Rima looked at him with her glare. "All I said was that you should try to control your own life and make your own decision for once and fight back and be stronger. Come to think of it, this is the second time I said that to you." She stood up and looked down at him. "Besides, only I can do mean things to you and tell you what to do. And you are yet to be punished for hurting my model face, **again and the other time.**"

Shiki smiled at her and Rima returned a smirk. He suddenly pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. "Thank you…Rima."

"Sure…"

They watched the outside party as Shiki hugged her from behind.

"Ne… Shiki, doesn't that mean that Yuuki and Kaname are your cousins? Rido is their parent's brother."

Shiki nodded his head once. "Yes, they are. But that doesn't change how we would act towards each other. It's still gonna be the same like before."

"Ne… doesn't that mean you are part Pureblood?"

Shiki shook his head. "We're all part Pureblood once. It's just our ancestors decided to get out of that web and mingle with the human-turned-vampires."

"You are still more of a Pureblood than us, though."

Shiki hugged her closer and leaned his head into her neck. "You can think what you want."

Rima smiled at him. She caressed his arms around her and leaned her head against his. "You're my very own half Pureblood."

Shiki smiled and placed a soft kiss on the side of her head. She then stuck a Pocky at his face and he nibbled it with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… _**Two weeks later: Somewhere in the forest behind the Academy…**_

It was night time and all the Day Class students were all in their beds. Today was a special night according to one Pureblood. All the main students of the Night Class were called into the forest for something 'special.'

"Yuuki, what is it that you brought us all here?"

Yuuki, who was being carried by Zero as her slave, just smiled at Kaname and winked at him. "You'll see. Today is a special night and only this night and this day is the chance for me to show you something."

All the Night Class looked at each other with confusion.

"Hey… Anybody see Ichijou?"

"Come to think of it, he didn't even come with us. He said something that he had to get something and that he'll meet us here."

Kaname had this look on and Yuuki saw it. "Kaname, do you know something?"

Kaname shrugged his shoulders. "What makes you think I know something?"

Suddenly, a nearby bush made brushing sounds and out popped Ichijou. "Ahh! I'm sooo sorry everyone!"

Shiki helped him get back up. "Ichijou-san, where were you?"

Ichijou scratched his head and looked uneasy. "Well… I was…Ummm…" Then suddenly, a girl came walking out.

Yuuki's eyes went wide. "Yori?!"

Yori smiled as she bowed her head. "Yuuki."

"Why are you here?! Did something happen? Are you- NO! Don't tell me?"

Ichijou nervously scratched his head again and placed an arm around Yori. "Everyone…she..she's my… girlfriend now?"

Everyone jaw dropped except Kaname. Yuuki saw this and she stomped right up to her brother. "Kaname! You knew about this?! Why didn't you tell me?! I knew something was fishy with that look you had earlier!"

Kaname shrugged her off. "I didn't see anything wrong with it and you didn't ask. Kirryu is a former human too so I thought it was okay."

Yuuki's eyes went wide. She went up to Yori and examined her neck. "You're not a vampire now are you? Hmmm… Nope, I don't see any bite marks. _Sniff Sniff... _You don't smell like a vampire."

Yori held Yuuki's hands. "Yuuki… I'm still human. It's alright."

"I.. I thought you were scared of the Night Class? So why?"

"I was… until I found out what they were and how caring they were to us humans. Besides, I always did have a slight crush on Ichijou-san."

"Ichijou? Ahhh… Yori, am I not yours?" Yori just smiled at him and he knew that it was a joke.

"So… Yori… if you're happy with Ichijou…then I'm happy for you too." Yuuki smiled with love and care. She then instantly changed her face and pointed a scary finger at Ichijou. "And you! You better not hurt Yori or else!"

Ichijou held his hands up in defense and assured her that he wouldn't do anything.

"So that's why you were missing that night for a couple minutes… Tsk! Walking around my ass." Kain said.

The Chairman and Yagari came out of nowhere and interrupted the gang's conversation. "Alright Cross, what is that you called us all out here for?"

"Yagari-san is still as scary as ever….AHHHH!" Yagari pulled the Chairman's hair really hard down.

Yuuki remembered what she called them for and immediately began what she was intending to do. "Everyone just stand back and watch. I learned this while we were on the run over the past two years. Even my brother doesn't know of it." Kaname raised an eyebrow.

She mumbled some chants and the scythe she carried began to glow. She then sliced the open air and there was this bright light. Everyone covered their eyes and then they felt some kind of presence before them. The light began to get dimmer a little and everyone focused their eyes on this mysterious thing. Suddenly, a gasp was heard from Zero and Kaname. The gang didn't get why they were gasping so they looked closer and their eyes widened as they too gasped in shock.

Zero's eyes began to water as he looked at the presence before him. "Mother… Father… Ichiru…"

Upon hearing those words the spirits looked at him and smiled. "Zero…"

Kaname couldn't believe what he was seeing himself. "This can't be…. How?"

The figures smiled at him. "Kaname… it's great to see you again."

Yuuki then stood before those figures and she hugged a woman. "Mother! You are right! I** can **see you again!"

Juuri hugged her daughter as she knelt before her. "Yuuki… my daughter."

Haruka knelt down also and hugged her too. "You're the same little girl I always loved."

"Father! I miss you!"

They shared a moment together until Haruka suddenly stood up and so did Juuri. Yuuki looked at them confused. She thought she did something wrong.

"Yuuki…Kaname… we would like you to meet someone." Behind Juuri, a little boy shyly peeked out. The boy looked like the kid version of Kaname. "Yuuki… this is your real brother."

Yuuki was shocked, but walked in front of her older brother. She knelt to his height and examined him; she then smiled and stuck her hand out. "I'm Yuuki… I'm your little sister."

Kid Kaname shyly stepped out and took hold of his little sister's hand. He then smiled upon recognizing the same touch he remembered when he first held her when she was a baby. "K..Kaname."

Yuuki couldn't believe how cute he was. Suddenly, the Kid Kaname walked away from her and stood before Older Kaname. He stuck his hand out and Kaname knelt down to him and held his hand as if a knight would for a prince.

Kid Kaname smiled. "Thank you… for taking care of my sister."

Kaname bowed his head to Kid Kaname. "I'm sorry if I couldn't do it in a better way."

Kid Kaname shook his head. "No… You did well. You did what you thought was best and I thank you for that. I and my parents just wants to see her happy… Now get up as you shouldn't be lowering your head before me." Kaname knew what he meant and he smiled as he stood up.

Juuri and Haruka stood before Kaname and gave him a fatherly motherly hug as they thanked him.

Juuri kissed Kaname on the cheek as she squealed. "Finally! You have changed! I can sense that you are less reserved now! It seems that Zero-kun has influenced you a lot!" She turned to Zero. "Arigatou, Zero-kun." Zero stiffed and shyly nodded. She turned back to Kaname and hugged him. "I'm soooo proud of you! You're no longer like an old man!"

Kaname pouted only to smile again as he thought about this same situation when he was a kid where Juuri had planned that if he had hung around with Ichijou enough, he'd be less reserved and where she had poked fun at him for being like his grandfather.

The gang all had the same thought: Yuuki was exactly like her mom. Easily spazzy and acts just like each other.

Everyone joined in the laughter as they all knew what Juuri was talking about. But their laughs were immediately cut off as Kaname sent them threatening vibes with his eyes.

Haruka broke the moment as he pushed him slightly away to see his face and smiled lovingly at him.

"I told you that, as a father, I would never want my children in a fight," Haruka smirked. Kaname looked down in shame but smiled at the joke. "You are still a son to me and Juuri, no matter what. And all of this matter that is now finally at rest is not your fault. You understand?" Kaname locked his eyes with his father-figure and he smiled as he nodded.

"_Shizuka Hio, you were wrong. I will live my life in happiness and not in darkness as you have once predicted. With my friends, we will make our future full of warmth and love."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero was in utter shock as he couldn't believe who was in front of him.

Suddenly, Ichiru ran towards Zero and gave him a big hug as he exclaimed happily like he used to when they were kids. "Zero! It's sooo great to see you again! I missed you!"

Their parents came closer as they looked at their twin boys. Zero returned the embrace to Ichiru but was still in shock.

"Ne… Zero, you were right! Mother and Father does love us equally!... I'm sorry if I didn't believe you when I was alive. I'm sorry."

Upon hearing those words, Zero shifted his gaze at the now saddened Ichiru. He watched him for a few seconds until Zero plastered on a small smile. "No… I'm sorry that I couldn't be a better brother. I couldn't protect you."

"No! You did what you could. It was me who was the bad one! I refused to believe my own brother and got myself-"

"Ichiru!" Ichiru was cut short as he heard his Mom's voice. "Remember what we said about saying bad things about yourself?" Ichiru blushed as he nodded.

Their mother smiled as she and their father came towards Zero. Zero looked as if he was too scared to be near them. But he was suddenly embraced by them.

"Zero… my son. You did well since our passing. You've grown sooo much."

"No…" Zero began crying as he couldn't believe that his parents and twin brother were here and in physical form. He had buried Ichiru beside his parent's graves.

"Shhh… you can finally relax now… No one's to blame… We're sooo proud of you. Ichiru told us a lot of things." Zero's eyes widened.

"Mother….Father…." Zero hugged them really tight as he let out his tears.

"Yes I did! I told mother and father how hard you tried to keep me in line. And how you were dealing with your vampire self."

Remembering that he was a vampire, Zero began to sadden deeper. His father saw this and he placed a hand on his head. "Zero… you have to stop doing that." Zero looked up. "Come on now, show me a smile." Seeing his father was like a mirror image of seeing himself. He and Ichiru truly took after their father. Because of his father's gentleness, Zero decided to at least try to smile. "Hehe… Zero, you need some practice on your smile. I'm sure a certain young lady can help you." They looked at Yuuki and she was blushing madly.

Ichiru ran up to a certain person, smiled and then embraced him quickly before the person had a chance to wack him off. "Sensei! … Thank you for helping Zero and I'm sorry that I couldn't be a better student. OH! And I'm sorry that I hurted you."

Yagari was shocked for a second that the spirit of Ichiru was in physical form, but quickly relaxed as he ruffled Ichiru's hair. He, other than the Chairman, knew that Ichiru cared deeply and was always worried about Zero when he was alive. "Nawh… you didn't do anything bad. You were just annoying. Besides… what's with you and the apologizing?" He smirked as Ichiru beamed at him.

"Yagari-san… Thank you."

Yagari took hold of Zero's father's hand as he shook it firmly and smirked at him. "It's all good. Although you could've at least taught some kind of fun-ness in his life before you guys passed." They smiled at each other. "It's good to see you again."

"Me too and thank you."

Chairman Cross stepped in and Zero's father smirked. "Well if it isn't the Hunter Vampire but with no vampire blood in him."

Kaien only smirked and acted like he usually did. "Oh! No no! That was the former me!… Hehe… It's good to see you again."

Zero's father shook his hand. "You did a great job. You both did and we thank you sooo very much."

"Don't mention it. Although I am still trying to make him more open."

"Hehehe… I wish you good luck on that!… Zero! You be good to Kaien and Yagari, understand?" Zero turned his head away with a 'hmph'. "What did we do wrong? He was never like this before."

They all laughed knowing why.

Zero's mother hugged Chairman Cross and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you… " She then whispered into his ear. "Zero loves his vegetable soup. The one Ichiru showed you how to make. That's the only thing that can make him submit." She winked at him as Kaien had this smirk on and his eyes were like sneaky evil. Now he knows something that he can use against him.

Ichiru went up to Kaien and bowed. "Thank you for letting me stay with you even if it was only for a short while."

Kaien smiled at him and noogied him. "You are welcome! I must say that it still gives me that excitement whenever you two do the same thing! Like when you both came in that day in the same action and flare! Oh! The magic of twins!" Ichiru gave him a weird face but still laughed.

"So I guess the curse in your bloodline has been lifted huh?" Yagari asked regarding the 'Twins Curse' that was cast upon them by a Vampire.

They nodded. "Permanently since the day all has been put to rest."

"Ahhh… Kirryu- san?" Zero's parents turned to look at Yuuki upon hearing her voice. "H..He..Hello… I..I'm-"

The mother held her hand up as she smiled. "I know who you are." She held Yuuki in an embrace. "Thank you for caring for our son. We couldn't ever ask for anyone better."

Yuuki smiled. "Y…You're welcome."

"Please take care of Zero. He's still a little fragile and needs someone to be tamed by." She winked at her and Yuuki beamed. "And thank you for putting everything to rest."

Yuuki hugged her tighter and smiled brighter. "No, thank you for bringing Zero to this world just for me. And I will take care of him. I am the only one who can anyways."

They shared a laughter, but their meeting was cut short when Yuuki's parents called over Zero's parents. "We have to go now."

"Yes… "

They were walking towards this light that was getting brighter. They stood there before everyone and thanked them for all their efforts. But, Juuri suddenly ran back out and they were all shocked to see her embrace Chairman Cross.

"Thank you for everything."

Cross hugged her back. "No… It was my pleasure to fulfill you and Haruka's dreams and to take care of Yuuki in place of you two."

Juuri kissed him on the cheek and then she signaled someone to come over. The gang all looked at Ruka and Ruka herself was quite shocked, but she came over. Juuri whispered something into her ear and Ruka blushed but nodded. Yuuki smirked as she listened to their conversation.

A few minutes of goodbyes quickly passed as the spirits of their loved ones were now preparing to cross over.

"It was very pleasant to meet you all. I wish you all a healthy future." Kid Kaname said with a smile. He then looked at Zero and Kaname. "Take good care of her." The two men nodded.

Juuri and Haruka were with Zero's parents as they were leaving. "It's great to talk with each other again like we used. I'm glad that we're all able to see our children again."

"Yes… We've many things to talk about. How about we have a picnic?"

"Haha… sure. That'll be nice."

The spirits turned around to see their daughter and sons one last time before finally crossing over.

"We will be watching over you. Remember… we're always there for you if you need us."

"And Yuuki…" Haruka gave her a certain stare. "…Do not summon us if you don't have a real good reason too. You too, Kaname. Do not abuse your new powers."

Kaname nodded as he was hiding his blush.

"Ahhh… Ummm… okay." Yuuki sheepishly grinned at them as she was caught that she would abuse her new powers and her plan of summoning them just so she could re-connect with them again.

"And Zero…" Zero angled his ears to his parents. "… Please don't wreck havoc with your new powers either." Zero blushed.

The light got brighter as the spirits before them all began to disappear into the light. Yuuki waved a cheerful goodbye to them as they all waved back.

"_We will see you in your dreams whenever you need us."_

And thus, the spirits of their loved ones disappeared in a burst of bright light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_**Night Class: Moon Dormitory…**_

After the night event, Yuuki suggested that everyone go to the Moon Dorm for some midnigt snacks.

"I can't believe we met the real Kaname."

"I know… I can't picture our President like that of the Kid Kaname. It's too scary."

Kaname darted his eyes at his friends who only looked away and kept their mouth shut about him.

"In other news… did you see Kirryu's parents? They look sooo gentle."

"No kidding. Makes you wonder how Kirryu grew up to what he is now. And did you see his father? Kirryu is like a direct replica of him."

_**BANG!**_

A shot was fired right through the gap between Ichijou and Aido. Zero deathly glared at the two who immediately clamped their mouth shut as they feared for their lives. Reira and Yori only giggled as they helped Yuuki serve the others with snacks.

The rest of the gang only shook their heads as everyone enjoyed their drinks and cookies.

"Mahhh! This is delicious! Did you make these, Yuuki?" Cross asked in delight as he ate the cookies.

"A..Actually… Zero helped me. You know how clumsy I am."

"Kirryu huh?..." Kaname covered his mouth and got himself a tissue and spat back out the cookies he just ate.

Zero slit his eyes at him and took his gun out, but Yuuki was holding him back as Kaname casually sat there acting like nothing was wrong. The others watched this and they only shook their heads.

"Those two will always be at each other's necks."

"No kidding… I can't imagine these two **'trying' **to live together."

"Hey wait a second… Is Yuuki and Kirryu gonna Night Class with us or what?"

"I don't know, but I heard that they were gonna do both. Considering that Yuuki wants to and Kirryu doesn't care."

Akatsuki ran a hand through his hair. "Oh man… every night is gonna be a nightmare for us."

"Well think of this… at least we have some form of entertainment other than Aido."

"Tsk…. You're right, Ichijou…. Sigh…. This is gonna be a fun century."

"Yeah… it's a shame though that we can live longer than the Chairman and that Hunter."

"It's going to be really sad for Yuuki and Kirryu… They're gonna have to deal with the fact that the Chairman and that Hunter are gonna pass away like regular humans."

Ichijou smiled sadly. "Yes… But I'm sure that they can get through that when the time comes. They're strong and very proud of their caretakers."

Akatsuki was watching Ichijou and couldn't help but notice his sad expression. "What about Yori?"

"I…I don't know. I can't make or force her into one of us."

"Yeah… but they can." Akatsuki pointed to the bickering Yuuki and Kaname.

"That is true… but it is Yori's decision… I..I don't want to talk about this right now. Let's just live the moment we have here."

Akatsuki said nothing as he just smiled and nodded.

Yori came over and sat beside Ichijou. "Hey… you look upset… what's wrong?"

Ichijou flashed her a toothy smile and just held her hand. "It's nothing… everything's fine."

Yori didn't believe him, but she pretty much knows the reason why. Yori's not that stupid.

She placed a hand on his cheek which startled him and she just smiled at him. "I would like to be like you one day." Ichijou widened his eyes and was gonna say something but she cut him off. "But just not right now. Maybe later."

Ichijou had a smile of relief. Now he doesn't have anything to worry about. Akatsuki watched this and he smirked.

Everyone enjoyed the rest of the evening with the occasional, every five-minute insults, gun shooting and psychic power using and holding downs from friends when it came between Zero and Kaname. The gang was thinking if they can really handle this for the next couple centuries and were all having second thoughts.

During the evening, Chairman Cross brought up a very interesting topic that must be dealt with in terms of securing the future.

"So… about the Hunter Society and the Senate. What are we gonna do about it? We still have some followers and some deserters that are bound to come and kill us."

The room went silent. It had crossed their minds before, but they just didn't want to talk about it since all the things that had recently happened.

"We can do it." Of course, the first person to break the deathly silent was none other than Yuuki. Everyone gave her the look of confusion. "Yagari-san and my father can lead the Hunter Society and the rest of you guys can lead the Senate. Zero and I can do both considering that I'm a Pureblood and Zero is the strongest Hunter-Vampire alive. And the Hunter Society had once talked about Zero being a future leader. Because he has both the gene, he's representing both the clans and therefore a neutral peace between the two. Of course me too."

"No…" They looked at Kaname this time. "We will lead the Senate. You just stay as yourself and don't push yourself into this matter. Besides… I refuse to be near **that **person." Kaname pointed to Zero as Zero growled and Yuuki held his hand to calm him down.

"I refuse to be near **you** at all! I hope you burn in hell one day!"

"We are in hell. Is your mind that stupid? I apologize to your parents on your behalf."

Zero lunged forward and tackled Kaname down as they were beating each other up.

The gang joined in the mess to separate the two. A cut was made to Shiki's face and for some reason, it boiled him which intern made him beat up who ever did it. Aido joined in the fight with the excuse that it was his one and only chance to actually lay a punch to both Zero and Kaname. And when he landed one on both, it made him feel sooo good as did everyone else, but it just fueled the rumble as Zero and Kaname were thinking that each other did it.

Akatsuki and Ichijou were the only sane ones in the bunch and they managed to pry the killing two from each other. Akatsuki had Zero since he's the one who would need more strength to hold back and Ichijou with Kaname. The girls just sat back as they watched their significant others beat each other up.

They continued to glare at each other until Yuuki made a small cry and they all looked at her. Chairman Cross was beside his dear daughter freaking out and trying to soothe her.

"Yahhhhhhhhh!!! Yuuki! What's wrong! _GASP! _ Look what you two did! You made my poor Yuuki cry!" He pointed a mean looking finger at them and then immediately hugged Yuuki. "It's okay…It's okay… They won't hurt you anymore. Daddy's here. I'll kick their asses for you!"

Zero slapped Chairman Cross down and ignored him whining in pain on the ground as he stepped on him. He then went to Yuuki and placed a hand on her face. "I'm sorry… Please… don't cry anymore."

Suddenly, as fast as he said it, he was thrown to the ground and Yuuki stepped on **him**. "What is wrong with you?! Did you seriously think that I would cry on something like this?"

Everyone couldn't believe they saw Yuuki smack and kick Zero. They were all congratulating her inside their heads as everyone in the room wanted to lay a finger on Zero but couldn't knowing that they wouldn't stand a chance which was why they got the chance to hit him once during the rumble.

"And you!" Yuuki pointed a finger and then went over to Kaname and smacked him across the cheek really hard. "Why do you always provoke him? Why can't both of you get along for once?!"

The other vampires in the room literally had their jaws to the ground, as they couldn't believe they witnessed their President and Leader of their clan slapped across the face. What's more shocking is that you could see how red his cheek was indicating how hard Yuuki had slapped him.

The morel of this whole lesson: **DO NOT PISS OFF YUUKI WHEN IN PUREBLOOD MODE.**

Kaname cupped his swollen, aching cheek and tried his best to hide his shock and humiliation from his friends.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki. I didn't mean to upset you." Yuuki continued to eye him. "I will…_**tr...tr..try**_… to get along with **him.**"

Yuuki smiled upon hearing that and then she glared at Zero below her, who only looked away, also trying to hide his shock and humiliation from everyone.

"Yeah… I'll…_**tr..try**_ too. And… I'm sorry."

"Good… I know how hard it was for both of you to say 'try'. Now…apologize to each other!"

They both made disgusting faces. Everyone felt as if they were watching a lifetime moment. They imagined themselves sitting on the couch as they ate popcorn and watching a movie.

"Neh… Ruka, shouldn't you like go help your new boyfriend?"

Ruka slightly turned her head but her eyes were still on the three bickering vampires as she whispered back to Kain. "No way, besides, he needs to learn how to be like all of us and not use his high-class status. Also, this is too good of a show to stop those three."

Kain thought about it and he smirked as he gazed his eyes back at the figures before him. "You're right. This **is** a once in a lifetime for us to see our President showing his other side. This is history. Did you see how hard Yuuki slapped him?!"

Ruka nodded her head and a smirk appeared on her face as she was trying to muzzle her laughter.

Going back to the three strongest vampires in the world; Yuuki, third strongest but would probably never use her powers unless she needed too, was growing tired of both of the men she cared about. So… out of "not-bother-to-wait" anymore, she grabbed the two men's hands and forced them to clasp one another.

"NOW! SAY IT! KISS AND MAKE UP!"

Kaname and Zero were both crushing each other's hands and as of now, their strengths were at par.

"DO IT!"

Their hands just went tighter as they were trying to break each other's hands as they struggled to get the words out of their mouths.

At the same time, they both hesitated and said the same thing.

"I'm…_**so..sor…sorr….ugh….. **_**I'M SORRY!"**

"Good! Now that wasn't so hard."

Kaname and Zero immediately let go of each other's hands and were wiping it on their sides as if there was a disease creeping up.

'**WOW'** was the only word that everyone in the room said. There was nothing else to say. They were all just too in shock.

"I never thought Zero-kun would ever, ever, in a million gagillion years say those words to Kaname and vice versa. This is history and I've lived to tell about it."

Yagari only nodded as did everyone else.

Kaname was ushered over by Ruka and he sat with her as she smiled at him for doing a good thing. He smiled back but was still in disgust for exchanging apologies with Zero.

He then heard Ruka talking to him in her mind as she had psychic powers and she knew Kaname was listening to her thoughts.

"_You did a great job. I'm proud of you. You're getting better at these kind of stuff now."_

Kaname smiled at her as he took her hands in his and she turned to smile at him and held his hand tight.

"Alright! Alright! Alright! I think it's time for my little Yuuki to go to bed now! You too Yori!"

"B..BUT!"

"No 'buts'! Now get your cute little bottoms back to the dorm and get ready for class in the morning which is like in seven-hours so you still got some time for sleep."

"Hai! Otou-sama!"

Chairman Cross had a chibi crying face upon hearing that and he hugged Yuuki as he wailed. "OOOOHHHHH!!!! MY DAUGHTER!!!! I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!!"

Yagari shook his head. "As annoying as ever… Anyways, I thought Yuuki-chan would be staying at the MOON dorm? Considering she's a vampire now and not only that but a Pureblood."

Yuuki smiled. "I stay at both dorms every other day. How about that, Otou-sama?" Chairman Cross just smiled as he nodded. "And… if you let me, Onii-sama?"

Kaname smiled upon finally hearing Yuuki calling him that without any fear in her words. Her words were just laced with love and warmth. "Anything for you. You're always welcomed to us."

Yuuki smiled and went up to give her big brother a hug and a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." She looked at Ruka and winked at her and Ruka returned a smirk. "Oh! Onii-sama, one more thing, you have to treat Ruka with a lot of love and care. And you have to do all this according to your will and what you want, not for me. Got it?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Alright! Bedtime, girls! Come along now. And you guys," Cross pointed at the vampires, "Please do not make too much noise and don't stay up too late!… Okay now, we're off! Goodnight!"

Aido gave a face of disbelief. "What do we look like? Five?" Everyone chuckled as this was their first time being talked to like this since their parents were always strict with them and did everything to impress Kaname and never saw their children as their individual selves.

Just then, when Yori was getting up to leave with Yuuki, Ichijou jumped up after her. "Y..Yori! Wait!"

Yori turned around and saw Ichijou limp his way to her. "**Ichijou!** You shouldn't move around like that! You're still recovering! You have to rest!"

Ichijou caressed her cheek as she blushed. "Have a sweet dream… Goodnight." Ichijou whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, Ichijou." Yori leaned closer and pecked his cheek as Ichijou blushed and smiled.

Yuuki smiled at her best friend as Yori met up with her. Yori returned her smile as she knew exactly what Yuuki was thinking. They weren't gonna sleep anytime soon as Yuuki wants to know how it all happened.

Just before leaving the Moon Dorm, Yuuki turned around and waved at all of them. "Goodnight guys! See you tomorrow night!"

They all returned a wave and couldn't help but smile at her. She was a true princess.

Just when they were almost out the door, a piece of crumpled paper ball was flicked right at Zero's head.

Zero's eye twitched like there was no tomorrow and within an instant when the paper ball landed on his head, Zero was already at Kaname's throat as Kaname did the same thing to him. Both had their hands on each other's neck and were ready to rip it out as their eyes glowed red, their fangs bared, and weapons drawn.

They had their own little corner as they were beating each other up. One could picture them in chibi mode rumbling it out, covered in a smoke ball as you could only see their legs and arms and heads.

The gang in the room only shook their heads at the two fighters.

"They couldn't last two seconds without doing something to piss one another off." Kain shook his head as he and the gang stepped back to give the two more space. "God help us since we have to live with these two for eternity."

Everyone sighed out loud as they shamefully agreed.

Yuuki didn't know what to do anymore. She can't force them to be nice to each other. She sighed in defeat knowing that those two will _**NEVER **_get along and that she's going to have to accept it whether or not she liked it.

Chairman Cross exchanged glances with Yagari. "Shall we have tea in the study?"

"Yeah… Sure."

"Wonderful! We can talk about plans about our future leaders of the Senate and the Society! I must say, they are still children to me! I can't help but think that they might need my guidance!"

"You're as weird as ever."

Chairman Cross and Yagari left the Moon Dormitory as they blabbed about random things and making bets on how long the two fighters would last living with each other.

Yuuki stood before the two men beating each other up. There was a dark cloud around her and the gang couldn't help but notice that.

With an eerie tone, Yuuki demanded: "Freeze them."

Ruka just smirked and sighed out loud as she used her psychic ability and froze the two on their spots.

The two realized what had just happened and Kaname glared at Ruka who dared to freeze him and humiliate him in front of everyone considering how the two looked at their positions. Ruka only shrugged her shoulders without a care.

They turned their attentions to a quiet yet, for some reason, eerie Yuuki.

Her eyes suddenly glowed red and she glared at both of them with intensity that sent even chills down Kaname's spine, but of course he didn't show it.

"I swear… If you two don't get along for even two seconds, I will be forced to use something that won't be so nice." Behind her, she was holding her scythe that was, thank God, still sheathed.

Zero was nervous for a minute but he shrugged it off as he used his strength to unfreeze himself and let go of Kaname.

"Whatever… I don't need this."

Zero walked away from the group and out of the Moon Dorm.

Yuuki almost instantly reverted back to her old self and ran after Zero.

"Uhhh! ZERO! Wait for me!… OH!…" Yuuki turned around and bowed towards the vampire gang. "Thank you for everything and I'll see you guys tomorrow! Don't stay up too late! Bye guys! Goodnight!… ZERO! Wait up!" Yori was behind her as she too bowed to the gang but not before giving her new vampire boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

The gang just waved at them and then concentrated their sight on Kaname who was still on the floor.

"Uhhh… let me help you up." Aido nervously offered.

"Thank you…" Kaname was back on his feet as Ruka was by his side for support. "I apologize for what you all have witnessed."

"No problem. You're just living out of your comfort zone. No big deal. It's nice to do something different once in a while."

Kaname smiled at Kain.

"I promise that this won't happen as often… And **you**…" Kaname hugged Ruka closer, "… you really are something. Using your powers on me and making me look like a fool."

Ruka smirked. "That's what you get when you don't behave. Besides, I told you I'm different now."

Kaname smirked back at her. He was about to kiss her when suddenly he felt something hit his head.

Within seconds of the feeling of an object to his head, Kaname's glowing red eyes was full of fiery and he was instantly on his way to kill that one person. But at the same time as his reaction, he was already pinned to the floor by Aido, Kain and Shiki.

"Oooohhh, no. We're not gonna make that mistake again."

"Yeah… this time, we're prepared to hold you down. Don't want to see another fight or the scary Yuuki again."

"GET OFF ME!"

"I'm sorry, Kaname, but we cannot do that. As a cousin to you, it's my duty to make sure you stay out of trouble especially when your sister can be very scary when she's mad."

Everyone nodded.

Kaname struggled to get free but it was to no use. His friends were just too strong and it seemed that they were secretly working out just in case a situation like this was to happen and they had to hold back their President.

He looked straight ahead and could see an almost disappearing Yuuki, Yori and Zero. It doesn't appear the girls know what had just happened. He glared his eyes at the one male figure and as if he knew of it, Zero turned around quick enough to make a face at him and stuck his tongue out while drooping one of his eyes with his finger at him. "Nyaaa!"

"**YOU'RE DEAD!"**

Kaname struggled even harder as his friends were using all their strengths to hold him down. Ruka only calmly walked to the entrance of the Moon Dorm and slowly closed the door shut.

Eternity is going to be a very interesting time.

**The End.**


End file.
